Sakura's Desire
by Team Skull
Summary: Sakura and Naruto must go to the Sand Village to pick up a document and Sakura begins to realize that she has feelings for Naruto. SakuraxNaruto lemon


Sakura's Desire

**Sakura's Desire**

Naruto and Sakura walk to Tsunade's office to receive guidelines for their next mission.

"I can't wait to start my next mission," Naruto says with excitement.

Sakura smiles at Naruto and says "You are hyper as always Naruto."

Naruto smiles back at Sakura and both of them enter Tsunade's office.

"You two are late," Tsunade says angrily.

Sakura bows and says "I am sorry Lady Hokage, Naruto and I were facing a few distractions while coming here."

Naruto gives Sakura a confused look and says "I don't remember facing any distractions."

Sakura punches Naruto on the face and whispers "Shut up Naruto!"

"Well anyways, your mission is to go to the Sand Village and collect some documents," says Tsunade.

"What kind of documents are we supposed to find?" Asks Naruto

"Just talk to the Kazekage Gaara, he knows which documents I am referring to," says Tsunade, "Good luck you two."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," replies Sakura.

Sakura and Naruto gather their tools and walk to the Sand Village. Sakura stares at Naruto and smiles.

"I never realized this, but Naruto's eyes sparkle in the sunlight, Naruto has become more handsome over the years," thinks Sakura.

Naruto sees Sakura staring at him.

"What's wrong Sakura, is there something on my face?" Asks Naruto.

Sakura looks away and her face turns red.

"There is nothing wrong Naruto, let's continue our journey to the Sand Village," replies Sakura.

"Sakura has been acting strange lately, I hope she is ok," thinks Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura continue walking for several hours until they find an empty cave.

"We have been walking for a long time, let's rest here tonight," says Naruto.

"That sounds great," replies Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura enter the cave and eat some snacks that they brought for the journey.

Naruto stares at Sakura and says, "You have been acting strange today Sakura, is everything alright?"

Sakura looks away and says "I already told you that there is nothing wrong."

"Well, if you have any problems, feel free to tell me because I will do whatever it takes to make you happy," replies Naruto.

Sakura's face turns red and she says, "Thanks Naruto, that means a lot to me."

Naruto falls asleep shortly after he finishes eating dinner and Sakura watches him sleep.

"Naruto is so adorable when he is asleep," thinks Sakura.

Sakura moves toward Naruto and leans toward him in order to kiss his lips. However, she stops when her lips almost make contact with Naruto's lips.

"What am I doing?" Thinks Sakura, "Have I fallen in love with Naruto?"

On the next day, Naruto and Sakura continue their journey to the Sand Village. Naruto sees Temari training and Naruto runs to greet Temari.

"Long time no see guys," says Temari.

"It's great to see you again Temari, we are on our way to the Sand Village," replies Sakura.

"Oh yeah, I think Gaara told me something like that, are you two going to gather some documents?" Asked Temari

"That's right," replies Naruto.

Temari smiles and says "Today's your lucky day because I have the documents with me right now. You see, Gaara had a feeling that you guys would come to pick up those documents, so he sent me to find you guys so you won't have to walk all the way to the Sand Village."

"Wow, Gaara is awesome, please thank him for me," says Naruto.

"Thank you very much Temari," says Sakura.

Sakura summons an owl and uses it to deliver the documents to Tsunade.

"Well, I better get going now that my mission is complete," says Temari.

After Naruto and Sakura bid farewell to Temari, they decide on what to do next.

"I guess we should return to the Leaf Village," says Naruto.

"This could be one of the few moments that I will spend with Naruto alone, I need to make the best of this moment," thinks Sakura.

Sakura looks at Naruto and says, "I have a better idea, let's chill out in the Land of Hot Springs, I heard that there is a ramen shop there.

"That's a great idea Sakura, I can't wait to eat the ramen," replies Naruto.

Sakura gives Naruto a naughty smile and thinks, "We will be doing more than just eating ramen."

Naruto and Sakura arrive in the Land of Hot Springs. Naruto looks around and says "I am going to take a bath in the hot Springs, would you like to join me Sakura?"

Sakura blushes and looks away.

Naruto giggles and says, "I was just kidding Sakura, I am sure that you would want to have your own privacy while you take a bath."

"Naruto, you are one of the most clueless people I have ever met," thinks Sakura.

Naruto walks toward the hot springs and Sakura secretly follows him.

"If I am lucky, I will see Naruto naked," thinks Sakura.

Meanwhile, Naruto takes his clothes off and enters the hot spring. Sakura stares at Naruto from far away by using a telescope.

Sakura's nose starts to bleed and she says to herself, "Wow, Naruto has a sexy body, it's starting to turn me on."

After Naruto finishes his bath, he and Sakura go to a ramen shop.

"It has been a while since I ate ramen," says Naruto.

"You just ate ramen two days ago," replies Sakura.

Naruto giggles and says, "I know."

"I will go and get us some drinks," says Sakura.

"Ok, get me a Pepsi," says Naruto.

Sakura gets out of her seat and gets two Pepsis. Then she puts some kind of sugar within Naruto's drink. Sakura walks back and sits next to Naruto.

"Here is your drink Naruto," says Sakura.

"Thank you very much Sakura" replies Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura eats three bowls of ramen.

"I am thirsty, it looks like it's time for me to drink the Pepsi," says Naruto.

"He is finally going to drink it," thinks Sakura with excitement.

Naruto drinks the Pepsi and begins to feel drowsy.

"Sakura, could you carry me to the hotel," asks Naruto in a drowsy voice.

Sakura smiles and says, "sure."

Naruto falls asleep. A few hours later, Naruto wakes up and finds himself without clothes with his arms and legs tied to each side of a bed.

"Where am I?" Asks Naruto.

Naruto hears a voice saying, "It's about time you woke up, this wouldn't be fun if you were asleep the entire time."

"Show yourself," says Naruto

Sakura walks in the room and removes her clothes. Naruto's dick starts to become hard.

Naruto blushes and asks, "What are you doing Sakura?"

"Isn't it obvious, we are going to have some fun tonight," replies Sakura.

Sakura gets on the bed and starts to lick the top of Naruto's hard dick. Naruto moans in pleasure and says, "Sakura, stop playing around and start sucking it."

Sakura giggles and says, "Wow Naruto, it looks like you are starting to get horny."

Sakura continues to lick Naruto's dick and Naruto continues to moan.

"Sakura, please suck it," says Naruto.

"Ok," replies Sakura.

Sakura starts to suck Naruto's hard dick and Naruto moans louder.

"You are doing great Sakura, keep going," says Naruto.

Sakura sucks Naruto's dick harder and faster. Naruto moans loudly and says, "I think I am going to cum."

"This is what I have been waiting for," thinks Sakura.

Sakura sucks Naruto's hard dick as hard and fast as she can. Naruto cums inside Sakura's mouth and Sakura swallows the cum.

"Your cum tastes good Naruto," says Sakura.

Sakura gets on top of Naruto and inserts Naruto's dick in her pussy. Sakura moves her body and moans in pleasure. Naruto moans as well and says, "keep going Sakura."

Sakura moves her body faster, with Naruto's dick inside her, and says "I am going to cum."

Sakura cums on Naruto's dick and continues to shake her body as fast as she can.

"This feels so good Sakura, I think I am going to cum again very soon," says Naruto.

Sakura shakes her body as fast as she can and Naruto cums inside of Sakura.

Sakura unties Naruto's arms and legs and he switches places with her and continues to make love to her.

"My dream has finally come true, I am glad that I am doing it with someone as awesome as you Naruto," says Sakura.

Naruto blushes and says, "I should be the one to say that to you Sakura."

Naruto and Sakura continue to make love during the night and they end it with a passionate kiss.

One year later, Naruto and Sakura return to the Leaf Village. Tsunade greets them and says, "Long time no see Naruto and Sakura, where have you two been for the past year? What are you holding Sakura?"

Naruto and Sakura blush.

"Well you see, we decided to start a family," says Naruto.

Tsunade stares at Naruto in amazement and looks at the bundle that Sakura is holding.

"Can I hold him Sakura?" asks Tsunade

Sakura nods and gives the bundle to Tsunade.

"Wow, he is very cute, I am happy that you were finally able to win a girl's heart Naruto," says Tsunade.

Naruto blushes and says, "Thanks Granny."

"We plan to raise our child so he will live his life without any regrets, and we will teach him the will of fire which has been passed down for generations," says Sakura.


End file.
